


DBZ fanfic

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: I recently thought of a DB fanfic I'd like to share. This takes place sometime soon after the tournament of power, and a new threat appears.
Relationships: Son Gohan/Son Goten, Son Goku & Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this story has sensitive content and is meant for adults, or a mature audience be aware that this story features sexual activities with Goten and Trunks who are still kids and they haven't gotten any older than seen in Dragon ball super.

Vegeta started training Trunks when he heard that children were disappearing in west city. He wanted him to be able to protect himself if this was a real threat. He told Goku to train Goten too, but Goku left his training to Gohan, wanting both his sons to get stronger without him, since he and piccolo were out looking for the missing children. A week of both boys training went by when the being behind the kidnappings stumbled upon Gohan and Goten.

Gohan and Goten were both super sayian when they were sparring, but Goten suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What's wrong Goten?" Gohan asked, dropping out of super sayian.

"I'm hungry, can we get some food?" Goten replied.

"You keep training and I'll come back with some food. I don't think your ready to face a serious opponent yet." Gohan said.

"Ok."

Gohan went home to get some food for the two of them.

"So that's Gohan? Hard to believe he's the one that defeated my cousin." A voice said from the shadows. The figure flew upwards and looked at Goten.

"Oh, he has a lot of potential. I can make good use of his energy." The figure said.

He looked like first form Cell but he was black and had red spots and the tip of his tail was white.

"I'd love to drain his energy now but it's to dangerous right now. I don't think this form is strong enough to handle Gohan at the moment. Plus, I need to strengthen this form more if I want to be able to subdue that boy later."

The android was about to leave when he heard a voice call out to Goten. It was Trunks flying down to Goten.

"Hey Trunks, aren't you supposed to be training?" Goten asked.

"You're supposed to be training too. Where's Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"He's getting food from home cause I got hungry."

"Your always hungry. Anyways how 'bout we train together until Gohan get's back?"

"Ok."

The android looked at Trunks, he watched as Goten and Trunks spared. He could tell Trunks was slightly stronger then Goten.

"Alright then, new plan." The android said.

Gohan finished grabbing food from his house and started flying back to the training area. He felt someone following him and set the food down.

"Show yourself." Gohan said as he turned around. Gohan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Cell?"

"Not quite. I was created by another scientist who had other ambitions. He created me using the blueprints from Cell, and made some improvements. Now then, show me the power you used to defeat my cousin."

"Ok fine." Gohan said, going ssj2.

"Yes that's it."

"Are you the one who took all those missing boy's?"

"I am, and I intend to see how much stronger there energy has made me. Oh and you can call me X."

X started to power up releasing a huge black aura. Goten and Trunks stopped sparring and went to see what was going on.

X charged at Gohan and they locked arm's. Gohan used his free arm to fire a ki blast which sent X flying backwards. He chased him down and unleashed a flurry of punches on him then kicked him in the air and fired a kamehameha at him. X was able to recover and blocked the attack. Goten and Trunks arrived. Both Gohan and X saw the boys flying towards them.

"GOTEN, TRUNKS STAY BACK!"

X went speeding out of the smoke, charging at Goten and Trunks.

Gohan tried to stop him but X turned around and did a solar flare which blinded them. He then grabbed Goten and hit Trunks sending him crashing to the ground, after that he knocked Goten out and flew away.

When Gohan regained his sight he looked around but X was already long gone.

"I have special plans for you Trunks." X said as he looked back at Trunks who was struggling to stand up.

"Trunks, are you ok?" Gohan asked helping Trunks get on his feet.

"Y-yeah, where's Goten?" Trunks asked worried.

"X took him. Goten must be unconscious cause I can't sense his energy. You get your dad, then go back to your mom's." Gohan said.

"No, I'm helping you find Goten."

"He's too dangerous. I need you to be safe, what if he kidnapped you too."

"He could have done that when he took Goten, but he only wanted him for some reason."

"Well he's like Cell so which one of you is stronger you or Goten?"

"Um, I am just by a little bit."

"So if he knows this, it would make more sense for him to go after you, which means there's a chance he won't absorb him."

"That's good right?"

"Let's hope so. Alright, go get your dad and we'll meet at capsule Corp."

"Right."

Gohan and Trunks went there separate ways. Gohan found his dad at his house and Trunks powered up. Vegeta sensed his son's Ki and rushed to his location.

"Dad!" Trunks called out when he saw his father flying to him.

"What's going on Trunks, I thought you were training with Goten?" Vegeta asked.

"We were, but we sensed something happening and went to check it out and Goten got kidnapped."

"Trunks, go home, I'll handle this."

"No I'm gonna help find Goten, Gohan said I could."

"Ok fine but you fallow my lead, don't go charging in head on unless I do, understand?"

"Yes sir. Oh, and were meeting Gohan at home."

Vegeta and Trunks flew to capsule Corp. Gohan was waiting for them, Goku and Piccolo were there with him.

"So what's the plan?" Trunks asked.

"We'll each search different parts of the city if we don't find him anywhere in the city, we'll widen our search. Try to search for Goten or X's energy along the way ok?" Gohan said.

They all knodded and began there search.

X brought Goten to a cave and placed him on a table. He took off Goten's cloths and set them aside. Then he made 3 rings of energy that wrapped around Goten's chest, torso and ankles, pinning his arms to his side and his legs locked close together.

Goten woke up, it took him a second to realize the situation he was in but when he did he started to struggle trying to break out of his restraints.

"Oh, just in time. I was going to take your energy but I have a better idea." X said.

He turned Goten on his stomach and forced his tail inside Goten's butt, Goten yelped in pain.

"What are you doing?" Goten cried, "Get your tail out of me!"

X's tail bulged and the bulge moved towards the tip. Goten tried to move his body away from X but he couldn't and something sticky shot into his butt. Goten screamed in pain as he felt the muddy liquid go in. He went super saiyan and tried to break free but he was still unable to. He started feeling weak.

"There we go and now for the second phase." X said.

He powered up and focused his energy into his tail. He started moving his tail back and forth in Goten's butt and Goten began grunting in pain, moaning occasionally. He tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. He continued to struggle despite his loss of energy and still getting weaker from the liquid X injected into him.

"Most of the human test subjects died at this point, let's see if you can live through this?"

X started moving his tail faster and Goten was now to weak to struggle anymore. Soon Goten felt energy enter his butt and he screamed in pain as it spread through his body. He went ssj2 which caught X off guard. Goten was able to break out of his restraints and shot a Ki blast at X. X went flying backwards. Goten noticed his cloths next to him. He grabbed them and escaped, blasting a whole in the roof of the cave and flying away.


	2. Dealing with darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten doesn't know what X did to him but he eventually finds out, along with Trunks.

X emerged from the rubble.

"That was unexpected. I was unable to dump all my dark energy into him, but I hope it's enough to make things interesting." X explained as he followed the dark energy he put into Goten.

Goten eventually found Vegeta and Trunks and they let the others know and headed back to capsule corp.

"Are you ok Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah but I'm tired though." Goten replied.

"We'll take you home and you can rest." Vegeta said.

Goten knodded in agreement. When they made it to Goten's house they found Gohan and Goku waiting for them. They looked ready for a fight.

"I'm not sensing anything evil dad." Gohan said.

"Trust me Gohan something evil is on it's way here." Goku said.

When they saw Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, Gohan was about to fly towards them but Goku stopped him.

"That dark energy I sensed is coming from Goten." Goku explained.

"Really, I don't feel anything." Gohan said.

"Just be careful ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"He's tired and needs some rest." Vegeta said.

Goten hugged Goku and started crying.

"Hey, it's ok, everything's alright now, he didn't hurt you did he?" Goku said.

"I-I don't want to talk about it with Gohan and mom around." Goten said.

"Ok, we can talk in your room for a bit when we get inside ok?"

"Ok."

"Goten, you ok?" Gohan asked and hugged his brother.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I need to go to bed for a bit." Goten answered.

"Yeah, of course. Mom's been worried about you."

"I don't want to talk to mom right now."

"Gohan, tell your mom that Goten's home but he needs some rest for awhile ok." Goku said.

"Ok."

Goku used instant transmission and went straight to Goten's room. He tucked him into bed.

"Hey, um dad?" Goten asked.

"What's up?"

"Um, he put something, in my..." Goten hesitated.

"It's ok Goten, this'll be between me and you."

"He, uh, put something in my butt. It hurt a lot, but it felt kind of good too."

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you before he did that. Hey, do you feel different?"

"Different? Um, other than being tired?"

"Yeah, like do you feel anything different in you?"

"Um no, I don't think so."

"If you do let me know ok. I'll be downstairs."

"Wait, can you stay here with me please?"

"Sure, but I need to talk to Trunks and Vegeta first ok. I'll be back, I promise."

"Ok."

Goku used instant transmission again and went to Vegeta's house.

"Hey Vegeta, I need to ask you something."

"What is it Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked.

"Did you sense anything strange when you found Goten?"

"No, other than the fact that he was weaker than usual."

"Is Trunks around?"

"He's in his room, I'm going to start training him soon."

"This'll be quick, I gotta get back to Goten."

"It better be."

Trunks was surprised when Goku appeared in his bedroom. He was angry at himself for not being able to protect Goten.

"Woah, Goku what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something about Goten. Did you feel anything different about him, like his energy?"

"His energy? No it felt weaker but it was normal."

"Hmm, I see, so you felt nothing different about his energy either."

"Why is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna keep an eye on him. Don't worry about it ok, just focus on your training. Your dad's coming to get you so you both can train some more. I can tell you've gotten stronger since last time I saw you. Keep it up."

"Yeah, I will."

Goku went back to Goten's room to check on him. He was sound asleep. Goku couldn't feel the evil energy anymore so he left and went to train.

The next morning Goten woke up and went out to the living room calling out to his mom.

"Hey mom, go easy on him ok." Gohan said.

Chi-chi ran to Goten and hugged him.

"Oh, Goten are you ok sweetie?" She asked.

"Y-yeah I feel better now, but I'm really hungry." Goten said.

"I'll fix you up something dear."

Goku called out to Goten when he couldn't find Goten in his room.

"Down here dad!" Goten said.

"Sorry I took so long getting back, everything ok?"

"Yeah, mom's making me something to eat."

"I'm hungry too."

"You can have some too Goku, just be careful it's gonna be hot." Chi-chi said.

"Hey Goten wanna train for a bit while we wait?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, but I wanna train with dad for a while if that's ok."

"Oh, ok."

"Thanks Gohan, we can train later if you want."

"Ok."

Goku and Goten went to an open field.

"Goten? Why didn't you want to train with Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Cause, I'm scared. He put something inside me and I don't know what it was but it made me really tired." Goten said.

"Ok we'll take it easy for now then."

Goku and Goten took there fighting stances.

"Come at me when your ready."

"Ok dad."

Goten powered up and charged at Goku. Goku did the same. They hit each other's fists and both started launching a flurry of punches at each other. Goku jumped back and fired lots of Ki blasts at Goten. Goten went ssj and fired a yellow beam at Goku, the beam destroyed the Ki blasts and went at Goku who deflected it into the air. Goku flew at Goten. Goten felt something happening to him. He started to power up uncontrollably. He screamed in pain as the dark energy flowed through his body. Goku stopped feeling the surge of energy within Goten.

"Goten try and relax, calm down."

"I-I can't!" Goten said.

"Focus on my voice, take slow deep breaths and try to suppress your power."

Goten slowed his breathing and tried to calm down. It took him awhile but he was able to get his power under control.

"You ok?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. I feel better now." Goten said.

"Ok, maybe we should take a break from training for a while. Let's go home."

"Ok."

They went home and Goten went back to bed.

Goku pulled Gohan aside,

"Gohan, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, everything ok?" Gohan asked.

"No, I don't know what X did to him, but it doesn't look good. When we sparred I felt the dark energy rise suddenly, it felt like it was trying to take control of him, but he was able to fight it. Right now I think the best thing we can do is keep him calm." Goku said.

"Ok."

"Let me know if you feel anything different happening with him ok, I'm gonna resume my search for X."

"Ok dad."

A week went by really slowly for both Gohan and Goten, because Goten was so focused on staying calm and Gohan was looking for any changes within Goten. One night, Goten went outside for some fresh air and ran into Trunks.

"Hey, what's up? Goten asked.

"Nothing, I just came out here to think, I'm worried about you." Trunks replied.

"I'm worried to. X was really creepy."

"What did he do to you?"

"Oh, um, I don't want to think about it."

"Oh, ok, so you wanna do something?"

"I'd like to train for a bit, but that's not a good idea, something bad happened last time I did."

"We could just do a little sparing match. We won't power up, go ssj, or use blasts ok?"

"I don't know but ok we could try it I guess."

Goten and Trunks started there sparring match, both were evenly matched neither of them landing a hit on each other.

"You've gotten better Goten."

"You too Trunks."

Eventually they both saw an opening and hit each other. They both flew backwards. Goten felt a massive surge of dark energy. It shocked his body and he went limp, his arms dangled by his sides and his head went down. Trunks recovered and charged at Goten but he soon stopped when he noticed Goten's strange posture.

"Goten? Hey Goten can you hear me?" Trunks asked.

Goten started swinging his arms side to side. Trunks went up to Goten and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

"Goten, are you ok?"

Goten stopped swinging his arms and punched Trunks hard in his gut. Trunks leaned foward and coughed up some blood. He stumbled backwards and looked at Goten. He noticed a black aura form around his body, the ground started to shake and chunks of the earth started flying into the air. Goten smiled and looked up. His eye's were bright red and he started laughing. The black aura grew high into the sky.

Trunks went ssj and waited for Goten to make his move. Goten's voice got deeper, he sounded demonic as he laughed.

Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta saw the massive black aura in the sky and went to see what was happening.

The black aura disappeared and Goten vanished and appeared behind Trunks. Trunks turned around and tried to kick him but Goten easily dodged it. Trunks kept pressing his attack trying to land a hit on Goten, but Goten was 2 slippery, it was like he knew what he was going to do before he did it.

Soon Trunks got tired and Goten went on the offensive. Trunks didn't recognize Goten's odd fighting style, he was barely able to block Goten's attacks. Goten hit Trunk's face and before trunks could recover he gathered his black aura in his hand and sent it at Trunks. The aura was like smoke as it went over his face and he started coughing. Soon after he passed out. Goten picked up Trunks and but before he could leave, Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him. He dropped Trunks and went flying into the air. Gohan and Goku arrived as well.

"Gohan take Trunks home! Kakarrot go with them and make sure he's safe. I'll handle Goten!" Vegeta ordered.

"Right." Gohan said flying down to Trunks.

Goten stood up and smiled again. He charged at Gohan, but Vegeta got in his way.

"Your fighting me!" Vegeta said.

Goten did a solar flare and blinded all 3 of them. He then grabbed Trunks and escaped.

"NOOO!" Vegeta cried.

He flew up and tried to locate Goten, but he was gone.

Back at the cave which was fixed, X ordered Goten to lay Trunks on the table and undress him. Goten did so, X liked what he saw. He bound up Trunks the same way he did Goten before.

"Go stand guard outside. I have plans for him." X said.

Goten smiled and went outside.


	3. X's twisted experiment part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X has sinister plans for Trunks as he sees what his tail can do to half saiyans.

X looked over Trunks, admiring his body. He grabbed a small orb from a cabinet and placed it on Trunk's chest. Small tentacles came out of the orb and attached to his skin. He then grabbed a remote that was next to it.

Trunks opened his eyes and looked around. He tried to move but noticed the orb on his chest and the red energy rings around his body. He struggled, trying to break free but he couldn't. X heard him grunting as he struggled and it excited him, causing his tail to move around. He turned and moved his face close to Trunk's. He smelled him.

"Oh yes, I knew you were the perfect boy for me to play with." X said.

"Play with?" Trunks asked fearfully.

"Oh yes, you and I are going to have some fun." X said.

X pushed a button that caused the orb on his chest to glow. Trunks gasped wondering what it was going to do.

"Now then, let's see how powerful you can get." X said.

"What?"

The orb let out a surge of black lightning and Trunks screamed in pain. He started to power up, his white aura surrounded his body. X turned the dial more and Trunks felt greater pain and he went super sayian. Trunks tried to power down but he couldn't control his energy. X turned the dial even more and Trunks then went ssj2.

"Can you go even higher?" X said turning the dial again.

Trunks screams got more intense as the pain grew, but he didn't transform again.

"You boy's really are alike, but you are clearly stronger."

X turned the dial in the other direction and turned off the orb.

Trunks was tired and started panting.

"Alright, now it's time to eat." X said.

He opened the tip of his tail and started sucking Trunks in feet first. He felt something wrap around his legs and slowly pulled him deeper inside. Each time it pulled the tip of X's tail opened a bit, allowing his body to easily slide down little by little. After what felt like minutes, his legs were all the way inside. When the tip of X's tail got to his penis. Trunks felt a rush of pleasure and he moaned. He never felt anything like this before and was scared, it was odd to him that his penis felt good. Part of him wanted to feel this sensation more, but his fear caused him to keep trying to escape. As his waist slid further down the slimy tube he felt himself getting hard, feeling a rush of pleasure every time his penis rubbed against the bumpy walls of X's tail. When only his head was left X looked at Trunks, who's face was full of terror. The last thing he saw before being completely covered by the tail was X licking his lips.

It was so dark he could barely see the bumps inside X's tail but he felt the tentacles that were coiling around his body. Soon his head, butt, and penis were the only things not covered by the tentacles. Trunks felt pleasure throughout his entire body as the tentacles massaged his skin, covering him in slime. Trunks noticed the bump closest to his penis open and a tentacle came out of it. The tip of it opened like X's tail and went over his penis and started a sucking motion. Trunks kept struggling, even though he knew he couldn't escape. 2 more bumps opened, one above his head, and one near his butt. He felt a tentacle enter his butt and start pumping in and out, going in so deep that it made his belly bulge a little. It hurt for a while but he got used to it eventually. Trunks felt something coming up through his penis and he instinctively tried to hold it back, feeling his energy rising up along with the liquid. The whole that was open above his head let a massive tentacle come out and it forced it's way into Trunk's mouth. Trunks felt the purple mud enter his mouth, it tasted horrible and he tried to spit it out and stop himself from swallowing it but he couldn't. Every time he swallowed he felt his body slowly slip from his control and he struggled less and less until he was totally unable to make his body do anything he wanted it to. When the tentacle was finished it came out of his mouth and he coughed and gasped for air. No longer in control of his body he could do nothing as he felt the liquid and his energy raise up once more. Soon he felt some of his energy leave his body and he felt some of his body weaken a little. The tentacle swallowed and the massive surge of pleasure made Trunks yell and his body shivered. The tentacle maintained that same level of suction. Trunks started moaning louder, he kept trying to get his body to move with no luck. Soon he felt more energy rise up but no liquid rose up with it this time. He felt his energy flow out of his penis continuously. He was angry that he could do nothing to get himself out of this terrifying situation he found himself in. The tentacle's sucking motion increased causing the energy to leave his body faster. Eventually his vision started to get blurry, and he struggled to stay conscious. When he was completely drained of energy the tentacles around his body. Went back inside and the bumps closed. He slid out of the tail and laid motionless on the ground. He gasped for air and was feeling tired.

"That was the best feast I've ever had. Just wait, next time I'll make you forget about everyone you care about and give you new memories." X said as he laid Trunks back on the table.

Trunks knew he had to find a way out before the next feast as X called it, but right now he had to rest and regain his strength.


	4. X's twisted experiment part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunk's torment continues, but he tries desperately to hold on, to escape if the opportunity ever came.

When Trunks woke up X was no where in sight, but he heard him doing something. He saw Goten standing over him and tried to get him to come to his senses. X stopped whistling when he finished repairing this device. He told Goten to go back outside, Trunks pleaded for Goten to come back to his senses but he didn't listen.

"Your friend isn't there anymore, his body is merely a vessel for me to control, you'll be like that too, but in a different way." X explained. "You're going to be my toy." He added.

"When my dad get's here he's gonna crush you." Trunks said.

"If he manages to find his way here he'll have to go through your friend first."

X put another small orb inside his tail.

"Now then, let's test out this new upgrade shall we?"

X's tail opened and he swallowed Trunks again feet first.

"I had some time to think and instead of wiping out your memories, I have something better in mind." X said.

The tentacles covered his body again and a bump in front of Trunk's face opened and a tentacle came out and forced it's way into his mouth like last time, but a slimy liquid went into his mouth this time. It still tasted bad but it went down easier then the mud. It made Trunks feel hyper, he didn't understand what was happening to him. Like before, he lost control of his body, except, it was only his waist he couldn't control. The tentacles near his butt and penis did the same thing as before. Trunks started grunting in pain and moaning in pleasure. This time his waist started moving on it's own. Trunks could feel his penis slowly getting bigger and his waist moved faster when he felt his energy rise again. Trunks was able to hold it in but he didn't know for how long, feeling the pressure start to build.

"It's better if you just let it happen, the more you try to hold it in the more energy you'll release when you finally explode." X said.

Trunks tried to figure out how he could get out of X's tail, but feeling the pressure build up made it hard for him to think. He didn't want to give this monster more energy.

"Good, show me how long you can last." X said mocking Trunk's futile attempt to fight the orgasm.

Trunk's balls began to hurt but he tried his best to focus on keeping his energy inside him instead of the pain, hoping that it would help him last longer, but soon it was too much for him and he exploded. He felt a massive amount of energy leave his body. He screamed in both pleasure and pain as his waist was now aching from moving so much and the huge release of energy shook his body quite a bit, but his waist didn't slow down. Trunks was sweating now. Too tired to struggle he relaxed his body hoping to recover some more strength. Another tentacle came out and forced a different kind of liquid into his mouth. It didn't go down smoothly and he choked on it as large clumps of it got stuck in his throat from time to time. When it was done it went back in the bump and Trunks was gasping and coughing more. He felt something growing inside him. He felt it move up his stomach and it came out of his mouth, and went inside an empty bump.

"I can't see what this one does until it matures, so let's feed it shall we."

The tentacle on Trunk's penis went back in the bump and Trunks came out of the whole. X wrapped his tail around Trunks.

"Before they can feed on energy they need a more natural substance to help them grow."

X put the tip of his tail inside Trunks's butt and pumped the purple mud into him.

"Just in case you regain your stamina before it's done feeding. We're gonna need a lot of cum from you to help it grow faster."

X pulled his tail out of Trunk's butt, opened the whole and clamped down on his penis and started pumping. Trunks again was helpless as he couldn't hold the orgasms back. Each time he came it made the next one come up sooner then the last. After X finished feeding the new tentacle he set Trunks back on the table.

"You can rest for a while, I'll be back later. I'll let your friend play with you for a while until I return." X said.

He walked up to Goten and told him he could play with Trunks but he wasn't allowed to make him cum. Goten smiled and walked over to Trunks.

"I need to make this place more hidden. After all, I don't want to be interrupted by the likes of Vegeta and Goku. Not to easily at least." X said flying upwards.

He created a giant ball of energy and threw it at the ground. The energy exploded over the cave and specs of energy rained down and covered the entire forest. Inside the cave, Trunks was being brought to the edge of an orgasm repeatedly but each time he was about to come Goten stopped and let it go down before continuing to pump his penis.

"You can either stay here and watch, or you can go keep guard outside. You can play with him more later." X said.

Goten let go of Trunk's penis and went back outside.

"Now then, one more orgasm should be plenty."

Trunks was able to move a little bit, but not enough to struggle. X started pumping Trunks with his tail again, he wasn't able to hold the orgasm back for long, and with his last spurt, Trunks knew he was going back inside X's tail. He was starting to give up and except his new life as X's plaything. He remembered something his father had said to him when they were training.

"Dad, I-I can't go on, I need a break." Trunks said to his father as he dropped to his knees."

Vegeta walked up to Trunks and stretched his hand out to him. Trunks grabbed it, thinking his father was going to help him up. Instead Vegeta spun him around and tossed him in the air. He flew up at Trunks and started punching him repeatedly.

"You don't get a break before I say so, in a real battle the only way you lose is if you stop fighting." Vegeta said, knocking Trunks down to the floor of the time chamber. "The moment you accept defeat is the moment you fail as a warrior, and no son of mine is going to be a failure in battle. Now you stand up and come at me with whatever strength you have left!"

Trunks struggled to his feet and flew at Vegeta. His punch was to slow and Vegeta moved out of the way. Trunks fell on his face and dropped out of super sayian.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks rolled over on his back and looked up at his dad.

"I'm proud of you son."

Trunks started to laugh but it hurt his bruised and battered body.

Back in the present, Trunks summoned all the strength he could muster, trying to force his body to move. He was able to move his arms a little bit but he still wasn't strong enough to break the rings. He decided to try and power up as much as he could to hopefully lead His father and the others to his location, but he wasn't sure if his body could handle it. He wanted to make his father proud, but he couldn't figure out how to escape. Then he got an idea, he was going to observe everything he could about X's tail to try and see if he could find a weakness to exploit, but it was impossible for him to do at the moment, so he planned on doing it when he had a break. The new tentacle was much bigger than any of the others. He tried to keep the tentacle out of his mouth but it forced it's way inside. His mouth was open so wide it hurt and the liquid that entered his mouth was hot. It burned as it went into mouth and down his throat. Trunks tried his best to focus on how X's tail worked, keeping the smallest of details in mind, but when the new tentacle was done feeding him it tried to go back into his body. It was too big and got stuck in Trunk's throat. Trunks started gagging, and tried to cough up the tentacle, but he couldn't. His eyes teared up, his throat was in tremendous pain as the tentacle slowly wiggled it's way down.

"Oh my, I think it likes you." X said.

Trunks saw something round travel through the tentacle.

"Egg laying time already huh?Perhaps it grew a little too fast?"

The egg got stuck a few times entering Trunk's mouth and going down his throat, but it went down eventually. The tentacle slowly went out of Trunk's mouth and went back inside it's bump. Trunks coughed and tried to catch his breath. His whole upper body was in pain.

X used another tentacle to grab the egg and he sent the egg through his tail and out of his mouth. He turned and placed the egg inside a giant capsule then put Trunk's head back in.

"Now then, let's see what this new tentacle can do."

The tentacle went into Trunk's mouth again and a black, sticky liquid went into Trunk's mouth. Trunks started feeling weak as soon as he started to swallow it. His whole body started shaking and pain shot through every Part of his body that touched something. Trunks was more afraid to cum now, as the sucking motion now hurt his penis, and the tentacle going in and out of his butt hurt too. He felt the energy rise up again, he tried with everything he had to hold on for as long as he could. When the energy came out the pain was too much for him to bare and he started crying. He begged X to let him out.

"So I finally broke you huh? I hoped you'd keep fighting a while longer. Let's see if you're back to normal tomorrow." X said.

He pushed Trunks out of his tail and laid him on the table. Trunks couldn't sleep for an hour but as the pain lessened, he was able to think about everything he had observed about X's tail. The first thing that came to his mind was all the different liquids X had in his tail, he wondered if all the tentacles had some kind of liquid in them. From what he could tell so far, they all had different fluids in them and they had different side effects. He wasn't sure how it worked yet but he thought it might have something to do with how they breed. He unfortunately needed more information so he tried training his body. So that he could hopefully keep his energy inside him longer.


	5. Vegeta to the rescue

Trunks was more worried about the tentacles, since the new one that had been born inside him caused him great pain. He didn't want to see what the others did. All he knew right now was the purple mud made him loose control of his body. He knew he needed to find away to either keep that one from going into him, or regain control somehow. He thought that his saiyan half might be the Ki to overcoming that. He had to remember everything his dad taught him if he was going to regain control of his body. He remembered when his dad turned majun he was able to break free of Babidi's spell. He had some pride being half saiyan but he needed to figure out if he could use it like his dad did. He then thought about Goku and the kind of pride he had. His was different in the sense that his motives were to get stronger in order to protect his friends and family, and he had pride in pushing himself beyond his limits wanting to be the best fighter he could be. Trunks wasn't sure what he had pride in but he knew he had to figure it out. He fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he was hungry, he hadn't noticed until now, but he didn't eat anything for days and his body was skinnier than normal. His stomach growled and it started hurting a bit, he needed something to eat, but he didn't know if he could go beyond his limits, and with Goten standing guard outside he didn't think he could take him on, and he couldn't escape the cave like Goten had done, thinking that X let him do that and he knew he wasn't going to get the same chance. Goten came back inside he looked at Trunks with a menacing smile. It reminded Trunks of majin Buu and how he was when they fought him as Gotenks. He wasn't sure if he could get Goten to regain control of his body, but he needed to try, but he didn't know what to say. He tried to sense Goten's energy but he couldn't, but Goku it seemed like was the only one who could sense the evil energy that was inside Goten before it took over his body, maybe something similar was happening here. He had little time to wonder as X was here and he removed the new tentacle from the capsule and placed it in his tail.

"There now find a home little guy, it's time to see what you can do." X said.

The tentacle went down X's tail and found an empty bump to slide into.

X swallowed Trunks with his tail again and the tentacle with purple mud came out. Trunks tried to think about what it was he had the most pride in, what was it that made him want to get stronger? Once again he thought about all the times he did get more powerful, but although those times were rare, he had many of them over the years. He remembered that he was able to move a little bit when X poured the mud in his butt yesterday. He understood what he had pride in, it was his father's approval. Every time he fought, he wanted to be able to make his dad proud. The few times he could were some of the happiest moments he had. He knew he had to fight as hard as he could, even though it might kill him. He had to break through his limits. The tentacle entered his mouth and poured the purple mud into him again. Suddenly he heard his father's voice. He was fighting Goten.

"Grrah, I don't have time for this!" Vegeta said as he and Goten traded blows.

Vegeta went SSB and kicked Goten sending him flying backwards.

"GALIC GUN!"

A large purple beam hit Goten and sent him crashing to the ground.

He didn't see the cave and he knew that X had to be somewhere in this area. So he started blasting everything around where he saw Goten standing. The cave began to shake. X could no longer sense Vegeta's power. He pushed Trunks all the way through his tail and into his body, where there were way more bumps and more tentacles coming out of them. They all attached to different parts of his body and started blinking red. Trunks felt his energy being drained. Trunks knew Vegeta wouldn't be able to sense X, but maybe he could sense his energy, so he tried to go ssj, but he couldn't get his body to do what he wanted.

"Come on, come on." Trunks said trying to force his body to power up.

"His energy is faint but I know Trunks is in there." Vegeta thought, looking at X who was standing outside looking at him.

Vegeta flew down to X and took his fighting stance.

"My, my I'm surprised no one else is here to say hello." X said.

"Let my son go right now and I'll give you a quick and painless death." Vegeta threatened.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? I thought you sayians lived to fight?"

"If that's what you want then I'll be happy to give you one!"

Vegeta charged at X and unleashed a barrage of punches which X blocked easily.

"Come on, I know your stronger than this." Vegeta said.

"You really want me to show you my true power?" X asked.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Vegeta said.

Trunks could hear his dad fighting X and he knew he was talking to him.

"Trunks, I want you to show me how strong you are right now do you hear me?! Our daily training wasn't for nothing was it?!"

"I'm trying, but I can't get my body to move!" Trunks shouted.

"Well then stop trying and do it! Where's your sayian pride son?! This monster hasn't taken that from you has he?!" Vegeta said.

Vegeta kicked X's stomach and sent him flying backwards, but instead of him getting hurt Trunks did, and he coughed up some blood.

"Don't tell me you've gotten soft Trunks, you've taken harder hits from me then that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm not..."

"NOT WHAT?! NOT STRONG ENOUGH IS THAT IT?!" Vegeta interrupted.

"I-I..." Trunks started crying, he didn't know what to say.

"If you've given up then I might as well not even try to save you, do you want to be a gine pig for the rest of your life?!"

"N-no but..."

"No buts, Do you want to get out of there or not?!"

"Yes!"

"Then quite your whining and fight!"

Trunks composed himself and breathed slowly in and out summoning as much power as he could. He let out a long scream as he started trying to power up. Nothing was happening at first, but he felt some energy deep inside him begin to rise up. Soon a white aura formed around his body.

"Yes that's it!" Vegeta said smiling.

X started pushing Trunks back out through his tail, but he got stuck as tentacles started coming out, trying to feed on his energy. The tentacle with purple mud entered Trunk's mouth and pumped large amounts of mud into him. He slowly started losing control again.

Vegeta could feel what was going on with Trunks.

"So, that's what you've been going through." Vegeta said grabbing X's tail.

He sent some of his super saiyan blue energy into the tentacle that was forcing the mud down Trunk's throat.

"No wait what are you doing?!" X cried.

The tentacle squirmed uncontrollably in Trunk's mouth. It started getting smaller and went back into its bump which was also getting smaller. Trunks coughed up some of the mud that hadn't made it's way down his throat. He felt himself losing control again.

"I see now you freak, you use that stuff to make your victims unable to fight back." Vegeta said.

He ripped X's tail from his body. X screamed and Vegeta reached inside X's tip, he couldn't grab his shoulder so grabbed his neck and pulled him out. The tentacles were still wrapped around his body feeding on him. Vegeta fired a yellow beam from his finger and cut threw the tentacles which stopped moving. Then he grabbed them a handful at a time and threw them aside.

"Are you alright Trunks? Can you stand?" Vegeta asked.

"I-I think so." Trunks said.

"Now time to show this freak what happens when he messes with the wrong saiyan's son. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Trunks went super saiyan and they both charged at X. Goten came out of nowhere and hit Trunks. Vegeta knew Goten was to powerful for Trunks to handle so he charged at Goten and started fighting him.

"I've got this, you handle X!" Vegeta said.

"O-ok." Trunks replied.


	6. Vegeta & Trunks Vs X

"That fool, I'm far stronger than before. I can handle you." X said.

He blocked Trunk's attack and punched him in the face. Trunks went flying backwards. X grew a new tail as he flew at Trunks and fired purple smoke from his tail. Trunks moved out of the way but he inhaled some of the smoke. He started losing control of his body again.

Vegeta looked over at Trunks and saw he was struggling. He didn't know how much of a problem X would be and knew he had to end his fight with Goten quickly. Vegeta starting launching ki blasts at Goten, trying to force him to make a mistake so he could take it and finish this fight. Goten fired a barrage of blasts at Vegeta too and there blasts clashed, creating a large cloud of smoke. Vegeta found his opening and rushed through the smoke. He went up to Goten and punched him in the gut like he did before he tried to destroy Majun Buu in the past. Goten dropped to his knees and fell down unconscious, the black aura vanished. Vegeta looked over at Trunks, X had him in a choke hold and he was draining his energy with his tail. He immediately charged at X and punched him in the face, sending him and Trunks flying into a tree. X let Trunks go and Vegeta grabbed Trunks and got him out of there.

Goku and Gohan arrived. Trunks warned them about X's tail.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks and gave him to Gohan, telling him to grab Goten and take them home, he also warned him that he wasn't sure if Goten was back to normal or not. Trunks wanted to stay and help, Vegeta told him it was to dangerous, but Trunks protested.

"Come on dad, this'll be the first real fight you and I have together. Don't you want to see how well we can do?"

"Your in no condition to fight son."

"I-I can do this dad, please give me a chance."

"Can you at least go super saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks started to power up, it took some time, but he did it.

"What X did to you has made you weaker, you would just get in the way right now, but if you think you can keep up then by all means prove me wrong."

"Yes sir." Trunks said looking over at X.

"Be careful with that new tail of his, we don't know what other tricks he's got in there."

Trunks nodded and they walked towards X.

"Trunks, can you figure out a way to resist this stuff if he does hit you with it?" Vegeta asked

"I'm not sure, but I know we need to watch out for anything purple, that one makes you lose control of your body." Trunks replied.

"This might be a pain." Vegeta said as they took there fighting stances.

"Oh, and he made a new one that's black and that one causes your body to hurt a lot of it touches anything."

"Alright, then we'll take it slow, see what he can do. Then we'll figure out how to counter him."

Trunks nodded.

Vegeta powered up and Trunks did the same, then they charged at him. They both tried to hit him, but he blocked all there attacks, and moved behind them. They turned and kicked him in the stomach, X flew backwards but he quickly recovered and hit Trunks in the face. Vegeta tried to punch him, but he dodged it and kicked Vegeta's back, sending him towards the ground. Vegeta stopped himself and watched for a bit as X fought Trunks.

"He's really focused on Trunks, but he is also very aware of his surroundings, taking him by surprise is going to be difficult. If we can catch him off guard we might be able to swing things in our favor."

Trunks was blocking X's attacks but his fighting style was like Goten's, unpredictable and wild like Majin Buu's. He couldn't tell where he was going to strike next plus he was also fighting with his tail too, making thing more difficult. He tried to get some distance by launching a ki blast at him. Vegeta jumped back into the fight remembering his fight with kid buu. Trunks jumped back in too, feeling more confident with his father by his side again. X read both of them like a book as he moved out of the way and went for another solar flare.

"Oh no you don't!" Vegeta said launching a ki blast at him.

Vegeta fired more blasts at him and Trunks joined in. X was being pushed back and injured by the blasts. Soon X put up a red barrier around himself protecting him from the remaining blasts.

"This guy fights like Buu but has techniques like Cell." Vegeta said as they stopped firing.

"You think we'll need more help?" Trunks asked.

"It pains me to say it, but we might need Kakarot to help even the odds." Vegeta said.

"Trunks let's get his attention."

"Right."

They both powered up, Goku could feel Trunks and Vegeta's energy and used instant transmission to get to their location.

"You guys ok?" Goku asked.

"Were fine, but this guy's a challenging opponent. He's got some dirty tricks up his sleeve." Vegeta said.

"Just stand back, let me see how strong he is." Goku said.

"No not this time Kakarot, I won't keep letting you have all the fun, and besides I'm going to be the one to finish him for all the things he did to Trunks when he kidnapped him."

"I'm not gonna do that this time though, I just need to see what he's made of so we can figure out how to beat him."

"He fights like Majin Buu but he has techniques like Cells, and on top of that, his tail has lots of new features, and he apparently gained a new one when he was holding Trunks captive and doing whatever sick twisted things to him."

"Your right, this guy does sound pretty tough."

"He is. he's really scary." Trunks said.

"Ok then we need to regroup." Goku said grabbing Trunks and Vegeta's hands and using instant transmission to get away.

"How disappointing, but at least I have some time to gather more energy." X said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.
> 
> https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB


End file.
